A Cute Naruhina Story
by I-Luv-Naruhina-4eva
Summary: What will happen when Naruto and Hinata both live in the same orphanage and Hinata is 'alone' thinking about a certain blonde? This is my first EVER naruhina fanfic so i hope you enjoy and pls read! Its good, i promis im just bad at summaries! naruhina one-shot maby more if u guys want


What will happen when Naruto and Hinata both live in the same orphanage and Hinata is 'alone' thinking about a certain blonde? This is my first EVER naruhina fanfic so i hope you enjoy and pls read! Its good, i promis im just bad at summaries! So anyway as I said this is my first fanfic _EVER_ and I hope it's not the last ;) pls enjoy it and review coz I really want to know what you thought!

I do not and probably never will own Naruto/Shippuden T.T + if I did Hinata and Naruto would be together ages ago.

A certain 15 year old girl was sitting in the main living room of their orphanage care home humming to herself. She was sitting in a purple circular chair with yellow and blue designs on it. She loved sitting in this chair; it was her favourite. It was only natural that it was, because of two simple reasons: it was purple-that was her favourite colour, and second, it had yellow and blue designs on it which reminded her of a particular yellow spike headed and sea blue eyed boy she has admired since she first she met him and loved since shortly after that. Sometimes she would day dream about them both sitting in the chair, her on his lap, laughing till they cried and just enjoying each other's company. But she knew that would never happen. How could it? She hasn't even told him that she _likes_ him let alone _loves_ him. Sometime though, she would think 'Maybe he figured it out? I mean, I blush when I'm around him, and I've even fainted a few times if he got too close… maybe he figured it out.' Then her modest side of her would say 'But if he has and he didn't say anything, then maybe he doesn't like me… and he seems pretty close to that pink head Sakura, he might like her…'. In the end she would always come to this conclusion: 'No! I mustn't jump to conclusions! He could like me and he is just shy- or he hasn't figured it out yet- where as almost everyone else I know has…' Hinata would then sweat drop at this thought anime style, but giggle anyway because this is one of his qualities she found cute and had saved her in many occasions.

Hinata's surrounding were quite simple: there was a long rectangular table facing vertically in front of her and more chair like the one Hinata was sitting in but with different colours and patterns- none like this one though. At the end of the room was an arched door way with no door that led to the kitchen and next to the entrance of the kitchen was a mini hall way to its left, where the front door was attached to at the end. Finally behind Hinata was a wooden staircase that was varnished so well, it still looked brand new. She knew it wasn't though since it was there when she first arrived at the home care. The first poll of the stair case is what she had hugged when she entered and stayed there. She had cried till she fell asleep. That was her plan to do every day until her parents would come back for her. However that all changed when she first met the blonde boy. And that very same blonde boy was sitting in that spot, listening to Hinata hum his favourite lullaby from his childhood every now and then, undetected by Hinata right now.

Naruto tip-toed into the almost completely deserted and quiet room and crouched behind Hinata's chair so she didn't know he was there. Naruto recalled seeing Hinata doing homework just now and decided to use that as his bait. Hinata, oblivious to Naruto's presence and where about, stopped her homework to continue her portrait of her beloved Naruto. As she replaced her homework with his portrait, Naruto jumped up and grabbed the portrait thinking it was her homework whilst bellowing: "Hey Hinata~! Thanks for the homework!"

Honestly, Naruto didn't need the homework; it was just one of his ways of getting Hinata's attention. The thing is though, is that he doesn't realise that he has always had her attention, she's just too shy to show it. But in reality, they both are madly and deeply in love with each other, and try to get each other's attention in different ways, they just don't realise it.

So back with Hinata who's heart is beating so fast it could win a marathon in a heartbeat (see what I did there :3). This is due to 3 main reasons; Naruto scared the living daylights out of her! He was very close to her and finally and most importantly, he has the portrait of the guy she is in love with. And it didn't take her long to chase after him.

While this was happening, with Naruto running to his room 'Yes! I think she is on her way here! Now time to start my plan... they don't call me the most unpredictable guy for nothing!' Naruto though. Once he reached his room he sat down and had a proper look at what he grabbed. "Her homework looked a bit more bulky than one page"

What he saw wasn't algebra of a history essay but, well, him. All Naruto could do was stare in awe as he took in the mini him with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Then and there he decided that there weren't any other explanations for the drawing and decides his next steps. By this time Hinata softly knocked on Naruto's door. 'Hehe. She's too nice to get mad or even bang on his door...' Naruto then opened his door enough to only show his face. "Yes? Oh Hinata-chan~! What brings you here?" Naruto said innocently with a smile. Hinata looked away from his gaze for a second and blushed. 'Oh I love her blush! I wish she wouldn't hide it from me'

"Naruto-kun, you know why I'm here."Hinata tried to speak like she was upset and angry, but she didn't have it in her to. Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"Hinata-chan... I really don't..." Hinata sighed. She didn't want to mention the portrait in case he hadn't seen it by chance so she stayed brief.

"Naruto-kun, you know what I want..." Naruto smirked. Everything was going better he planned.

"I do now, do I?" Hinata only nodded, eyes still diverted. Naruto's smirk grew.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at 6." Naruto said casually while giving her a warm and love filled smile.

"Wait, what?"Hinata was about as red as a tomato. She couldn't believe her ears! Did she hear him right?

Naruto then leant down to her ear. "You would like to go on a date with me, right, Hinata-chan?" Naruto then gave Hinata a sweet kiss on her cheek and embraced her. Hinata was in shock but on cloud nine.

When Hinata didn't return Naruto's embrace, he thought he had only jumped to conclusions about the portrait and started pulling away. Naruto was glad he didn't tell her he liked her( he would say love but he was afraid of scaring he away) because then not only would he be heart broken by the fact that he confessed in the first place, but that their friendship would go down the gutters. However before he could properly pull away, Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her head into his chest. Naruto was surprised by this action. 'Does she like me?' Before Naruto could think anything else he heard the quiet and cute mumble coming from the angle in his arms.

"Naruto... I love you...!" Just then, she felt Naruto's grip tighten slightly and a huge smile on his face.

"Hinata... I love you too...! You're my happiness, my joy, my love ... my life. I could never live without you. Whenever I am not with you or don't see your smile I die inside. I've felt like this for a long time and I'm ecstatic now I'm able to share my feeling with you"

"Naruto-kun you don't know what that means to me! I've always loved you and you mean the world to me. If you were to leave I would break and never be mended again and..." Hinata then grabs Naruto's top and starts to lightly cry. "You don't understand how happy I am Naruto...! I love you and always will!"

"Oh my Hinata-hime, I think I do know" Naruto then holds both of Hinata's pale cheeks which are tinted in the darkest crimson. They both gaze into each other's eyes both thinking the same thing: 'I could get lost in your eyes...' Naruto then leans in closer and soon captures her lips in a kiss. Their first kiss. It was a sweet and simple kiss which lasted about 10 seconds by them reluctantly giving in to their need to breath. Naruto leaned his head on Hinata's as they caught their breath. They then decided to go into Naruto's room and sat on his bed after closing the door for privacy, still holing each other as well as their gaze. They were then immediately drawn in to each other for another kiss. This time they breathed through their noses so their kiss lasted a lot longer. It started off like their first- soft and simple. However it didn't last long because they then poured all of their love into it and it became a passion filled kiss. That was when they got lost in their kiss and let their body take over and do the talking. Naruto used this as an opportunity to get to know Hinata more, her smell, her touch and her taste. Naruto slid his tongue over Hinata's bottom lip asking for entrance. Hinata allowed entrance but was a bit nervous. Naruto sensed this and thought he'd take charge and make Hinata feel amazing. Naruto placed one of his hands on top of Hinata's that was used subconsciously to keep her up and balanced, and moved it so she, slowly, fell back onto the bed. They held each other closely and lovingly while they kissed but soon broke apart. They continued to hold each other, only Hinata was on Naruto's lap and he was almost cradling her. They cuddled like that till they both fell asleep. But before Hinata fell asleep she thought to herself 'this is way netter than sitting in that chair...' This was the best night they both had had yet.

* * *

And thats it! i hope you liked it! i couldnt think of a better name so yh... I was thinking of doing a sequel but thats up to you guys, sooo, let me know in you reviews! Thanx for reading! xx


End file.
